


Anticipation

by carmen_sandyeggo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Extractoin Mission, S5Ep5: Bloodlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmen_sandyeggo/pseuds/carmen_sandyeggo
Summary: Before Krolia is set to leave her base, she learns an additional piece of information regarding her contact for her extraction.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> I. Fucking. Had. To.

Krolia had been put in charge of the base while Commander Ranveig was away facing the Kral Zera. She had sent a signal to Kolivan for a go on her extraction. The weapon Ranveig had made had already been relocated for precautions, pending the turn out on the claim of the Glara Empire. The territory _and_ weapon were a high priority to other commanders to enhance their armies. While Krolia goes over her final plans, an incoming message pings for her. Recognizing it was Kolivan, she accepts the call.

“Kolivan. Is everything alright?” She asks.

“Everything is going as planned.” He reassures her. “I have new information regarding your extraction.”

“What’s up?”

“Your contact is a fairly new member of Mamora. But worry not, he is well trained and has been fully briefed on how to exactly intercept you.”

“Okay. Anything else?” Krolia asks, finalizing an updated code she had changed for her back up plan in case things went south.

“There is one more thing,” Kolivan says slowly, his gaze dropping from the monitor.

Krolia waits for the other to finish his sentence. After a moment too long— “Oh just tell me already!” she says impatiently, angrily typing away on her screen.

Kolivan flicks his gaze up, almost hesitant with the information. “When you intercept him, do not let your emotions get a hold of you.”

Krolia scoffs. “When have I _ever_ allowed that to happen?”

Kolivan raises a brow, almost impressed at the nerve she had to say something so ballsy. As if she had forgotten what she had to do nearly 20 years ago, ripping herself away from something she was forbidden to have. “Krolia…your contact, is Keith. Your son.”

Krolia freezes, her fingertips hovering over the keys of her control panel. The information sinks in, her memories of her son playing back in her mind – how joyful he was as a child, how tearful he was when she had left. Just how in the hell did he manage this? Krolia hears a distant voice calling her. In a panic she realizes who she’s speaking with, and her given surroundings, she snaps out of it.

“Krolia…can you do this?” Kolivan asks, worried about his highly infiltrated warrior.

“I’m—” she starts, swallowing hard, “I’m fine. I can do it.” Kolivan nods and terminates the call.

Krolia pondered for a moment. Her son. She was finally going to see her son again. Much sooner than she had planned on once the universe was safe to do so, if ever in her lifetime. For only a moment, she allowed herself to feel the mixed emotions a mother would feel about all of this. Joyously happy to see her son. Saddened and frustrated with herself for abandoning him. Terrified and angry with him for putting himself in such a position. But overall, relieved to hear _something_ about him. She even dared to hope, that maybe, when all of this was over, they could go back home, and she could be with the love of her life again; and make up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> *ugly sobbing* She just doesn't know!


End file.
